Vent
by Adrelaide
Summary: Post COLS. Collaboration with Caithrine Glidewell. Most people would assume that Magnus would have stayed far away from Alec after that night, but the shock and pain of Alec's betrayal had mutated into dark anger and a vicious need. A need to hurt the Shadowhunter in the same way he had hurt him. Not for the faint of heart.


**Vent - Chapter 1.**

Magnus' fingers calmly unbuttoned the silver buttons of his black dress shirt, revealing inch after inch of tan skin. His expression was one of quiet calm, but the air of rage around him was so strong, the shadows in the room seemed to melt away in fear. Sprawled out in front of him was one unconscious Shadowhunter. One with blue eyes and black hair, sporting several vicious burns along his body, scorch marks leaving teasing holes in his clothing, allowing the warlock to see glimpses of beautiful, pale skin. It had been far less difficult than expected, capturing Alec. The boy was so desperate to please, to apologize, it was a surprise he hadn't crawled into Magnus' bed when the warlock had told him his intentions.

"I'm going to have my way with you." Magnus had said simply. Alec had been surprised. Perhaps it was the surprise of the warlock saying such after the incident in the subway station. Most would assume that Magnus would have stayed far away from Alec, but the shock and pain of Alec's betrayal had mutated into dark anger and a vicious need. A need to hurt the Shadowhunter in the same way he had hurt him. Through the weeks Magnus had begun to piece together all the times Alec had lied to him, claiming late night walks, when in reality he'd been plotting to kill him. Mortality was exactly that to an immortal, a death sentence. It was impossible to make Alec feel the same way emotionally. It was clear that the pretend guilt the boy had shown that night was exactly that; a lie meant to keep Magnus by his side.

Alec had struggled at first. Very weakly, until Magnus had pinned him down, whispering dark, terrifying things in his ears, all the things he'd do to the Shadowhunter, now and forever. He'd fought harder then, crying out when Magnus had used fire to temper his more rebellious actions. Tired of playing around, Magnus had simply snapped Alec into unconsciousness, before carrying him to his bed.

Magnus gave Alec's prone form a long look, slipping the shirt off of his shoulders. He made his way over, crouching down next to the mattress, waving his hand in the air lightly, watching as Alec began to stir.

"It's time to wake up, Alexander." Magnus said, running a finger long the curve of the boy's neck, tracing the scar of a rune.

Alec groaned as the world began to sway before him. His throat was raw from his screams and his body ached with a burning sensation. At first everything was blurry and Alec realized his eyes had been sealed shut by the salt of his tears and he had to work to force them open. Even still, the sting of the burns on his skin made it difficult to focus. He gritted his teeth, willing the image in front of him to come into focus.

When Magnus finally came into view before him, Alec's first response was relief. Magnus was here to heal him from whatever incident had left him with this pain on his skin. Magnus would make him feel better. Alec tried to remember what battle had left him in this state, but as he reached for the memory, everything suddenly became startling clear again. Alec remembered everything that had happened, and suddenly he wanted to be nowhere near Magnus.

Alec flinched away instantly. He tried to ignore the burning pain in his back, to leap off the bed and into a fighting stance, but Magnus was anticipating it. He gripped Alec's wrist and then his other arm was pressed against the back of the teen's neck. He was forced to lie on his stomach on the bed, Magnus' elbow pressed between his shoulder blades, sending a flair of sharp pain through his body that effectively pinned him down. Magnus leaned to whisper in his ear and a childish sense of panic rushed through the Shadowhunter as his hot breath brushed against his skin.

"Relax." Magnus warned, sparks dancing from his fingertips, a soft heat against Alec's wrist. "Unless you want me to burn you." He kissed the shell of Alec's ear, before biting down on the sensitive flesh, his grip tightening on the Shadowhunter's body. "If you struggle, I will burn you. Then, I'll simply heal you..." His fingers crackled against Alec's burnt skin, bringing warmth and relief to the wound, "and burn you again." Alec cried out when he felt pain blossom against his wrist, even harsher than the first time. Magnus hummed, releasing Alec's hand and neck in favor of burning through the shirt the Nephilim wore. As ashes fell to the mattress, he ran his hands down Alec's back, his fingers playing with Marks, old and new.

"I would look at these and wonder why you had to be born a Shadowhunter." He said, his fingers deceptively gentle against Alec's skin. "If you were a mundane I could have snatched you up and kept you hidden away where no one would have ever been able to find you. Nobody would have even cared, you'd be just another boy lost to a cruel world." Magnus leaned down, kissing the base of Alec's neck. "I would have been able to keep you in here forever, away from murderous enemies and interfering friends. You would have been locked away from the temptations brought on by a curiosity that wouldn't do anyone good. You wouldn't have left my side to try to ruin me." He grabbed onto Alec's shoulder, yanking the boy around to look down on him. "I wouldn't have to hurt you this badly, Alexander."

Traitorous tears sported in Alec's eyes as the burn saturated his wrist. why was Magnus doing this to him? This wasn't the Magnus that he knew. Sure, Magnus had tied him down and maybe they're played a bit with punishment, but they always stopped before it got anywhere near too far. No one ever got hurt.

But this was different. Magnus wasn't being gentle or loving anymore. He wanted to destroy Alec. Was this the side that Magnus got from his father? Fake or biological? Alec's eyes were brimming with tears as Magnus leaned over him. The burns on his back stung as the sheets bristled against them. "P-please, Magnus," Alec's voice was tight and he was positive he had never sounded this scared in his life, "This isn't you. Please, please don't hurt me..."

"I don't want to hurt you, Alec." Magnus said, shifting so that he was in between the boy's legs. "But I have to. You have to understand." Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips, his fingers slipping into the waistband of his jeans. "The pain of it all...it's a horrible thing, what you've done to me. I have to punish you for it." He tugged at Alec's pants, pulling them down. He slipped the material from Alec's legs, leaving the teen in nothing but his underwear. He looked back into those blue eyes, firm determination in his golden ones. "Don't worry. By the end of this, you'll understand."

Alec's other hand snapped down to grip at the waistband of his pants as Magnus took them, but they were ripped feebly from his grasp. Alec's blue eyes were wide with fear and the tears he was barely containing. He understood what he'd done to Magnus had hurt him, but he didn't understand how it led to this. Why did Magnus have to torture him like this?

Alec brought his knees up to his chest, trying to protect his vulnerable form, but Magnus's place above him made it so that he couldn't draw them entirely together, still leaving his lower stomach and groin horribly vulnerable. "Please, Maggie. Please just let me go. I'll do anything, I'll leave you alone. Just not this. Please, not this."

"I don't want you to leave, Alexander. If I did I wouldn't have called you here today." Magnus said simply, his hands tugging at Alec's briefs. Irritation flashed across his face when Alec tried to shift away. "Don't fight me." He snapped, fire burning through the light fabric, scorching Alec's skin. He shushed the boy when he cried out, jerking violently in Magnus' arms. "Calm down." Magnus said, his hands already healing the burns to a dull ache. He went down to Alec's entrance, fingers rubbing, ignoring the teen's limp member. Slowly, he worked his finger inside, with no lube to aid the boy. This was a punishment after all.

Alec finally let a tear slip down his cheek when Magnus's finger invaded his entrance. Not so much because it hurt, but because the attention was unwanted. For the first time, Magnus's finger felt like an invasion, a violation. He whimpered out, clenching his lower muscles, trying to push Magnus out, but all that did was cause the warlock's ministrations to be more painful for him without the aid of lube.

Alec realized his mistake in rolling up in a ball. It left his entrance more open than anything else, gaping even. Alec let out another whimper, violently shaking his head from side to side as the warlock slid another digit into his entrance. "No, no, no. I don't want it. I don't. Please, please!" Alec begged, even though he knew it would do no good. Alec took a deep breath, getting a small moment of clarity that allowed him to realize that there was indeed an advantage to his place. He thanked the Angel for the speed rune he always put on before going to see Camille and, with lightning fast agility, landed both bare feet in a solid kick against Magnus's chest, launching him off of him, his fingers being dislodged from his entrance.

Alec rolled off the bed, feeling horribly vulnerable with his lack of clothing. He turned and ran down the hall as fast as he could, determined to get away even if he had to run out into the New York streets naked.

Magnus grunted, falling back in shock, his chest throbbing with pain. He swore loudly when Alec disappeared out of the bedroom door. His hand was a blur in the air, fire crackling as it chased after the Shadowhunter, darting down to wind across the boy's ankles, burning skin until it blistered and drove Alec to his knees. The warlock winced, pressing a hand to his chest as he rose, walking out of the bedroom to look at the boy lying down in his hall. Rage boiled in his stomach, fueled by pain and embarrassment.

"I bet you think you're so clever." He snapped, bending down to grab at Alec's hair, pulling him up until he was balanced on his knees. The fire across the teen's ankles still burned viciously, crippling any chance of escape. He looked down at Alec, his nails scraping at his scalp roughly. "You bat a blue eye and the world falls into place for you. I spend months with you, breaking my heart over and over to your ever-changing feelings, and that's still not enough. You want the satisfaction of knowing that even in the afterlife, I'll still be chained to your side." His hand slid down to grip Alec's jaw firmly, silencing him. "And when I want something, _anything_ to know that you aren't a lying little slut out to get your own pet warlock, you let me down." The emotion from his voice seemed to drain suddenly, and Magnus looked at Alec, very serious. "This is your punishment, Alec. Putting it off will only make it worse."

Alec's jaw ached and he whimpered. he knew he had to swallow his pride and maybe he would survive this. He nodded as much as Magnus's unwavering hand would let him, blinking away the tears in his eyes and trying to ignore the horrible pain in his ankles. Maybe if he just went along with it, it would be over, and he could go home and never leave his room again. Alec tried to open his mouth to speak, but it was tough. He focused his eyes on Magnus's, asking permission. Magnus hummed in approval when Alec looked at him questioningly.

"Speak." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I... I'll be good," He promised, his voice cracking, and he had to swallow down the lump in his throat. "I promise. P-please Maggie, it hurts," Alec said, referring to the fire around his ankles. "I'll be good, Maggie, just please. Make it stop..."

Magnus shifted back until he was leaning back against the hallway wall, snapping his fingers. The fire disappeared in a rain of sparks, until Alec's burnt skin was the only evidence that it'd ever been there. He ran his fingers through Alec's hair. "You want to be good?" He asked, his voice low. "You want me to heal your ankles?" He added, studying the blistered skin.

Alec whimpered and nodded, wishing that he could take comfort from Magnus's hand in his hair. "Maggie, please."

He tugged lightly on Alec's dark locks, guiding him towards the front of his pants. "Then be a good boy, and prove to me that you're not just a deceitful little slut." Magnus murmured.

A yelp caught in Alec's throat and came out as a garbled whimper. He caught himself with his hands on Magnus's thighs. A tear slid down his cheek and he nuzzled his cheek against the crotch of the warlock's pants as the name stung, "Please don't call me a slut," he muttered into the cloth.

"Why shouldn't I?" Magnus asked, tugging at Alec's hair, one hand going to undo the front of his pants. He tugged out his limp member, rubbing his length against the soft skin of Alec's cheek.

Alec obediently wrapped his hand around the warlock's member, stroking slowly, looking up at Magnus with his pleading eyes, "I'm not, Maggie, you know I'm not." Alec nuzzled his cheek against the warlock's crotch again, trying to look cute, "Please don't call me that, Maggie. I'll be good."

Magnus watched the Shadowhunter with half-lidded eyes. "Prove it." Was all he said. Alec sucked in a shaky, broken breath, then dropped his eyes to the warlock's half erect member. How could he be turned on by this? How could all this pain be erotic to him? Alec had to push that aside though and try to get through this situation in one piece. He took the head of Magnus's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, unable to get his usual seal the way that he was shuddering. His lack of enthusiasm was obvious in his motions, and he took in more of Magnus's member to try to cover it up. He took a shaky breath, breaking the seal for a moment, before running his tongue around the shaft of the warlock's cock, then coming up to lick the pre-cum from his tip, which for the first time, tasted awful in his mouth. Magnus yanked at Alec's hair, his other hand going to brush against Alec's cheek. "What the matter? You're lacking your usual zeal."

Alec clenched his eyes shut, the combination between Magnus's harsh treatment and his soft voice what scared him most. Alec slid off him at the feel of his hand on his cheek. Any other time he would have nuzzled into it, but now he shied away. "I'm scared, Maggie. I can't do it..." Alec closed his eyes knowing that if he didn't do something to make up for the statement, he would surely be 'punished' for it. Alec swallowed hard, not even believing the words that were coming out of his mouth, wincing at the sound of them in his ears, "I... I can't do it on my own. F...fuck my mouth Maggie. Please, do it for me."

Magnus looked mildly disappointed with Alec's lack of enthusiasm. "Fine." He responded, his other hand going up to tangle with Alec's dark hair. He thrusted into the teen's mouth, hissing at the heat. His hips snapped forward, his erection disappearing into Alec's mouth, the teen's lips growing swollen from the abuse. He thrusted, occasionally pulling out far enough for Alec to gasp in air, before shoving his way back in. He tensed, dragging Alec's head down on his length, swearing loudly when he came. "Fuck, Alec!" He groaned, letting the teen fall back onto the floor.

Where Alec usually could have swallowed, he gagged violently on Magnus's seed. He was coughing hard as he curled on his stomach on the floor next to Magnus's lap. The heat of his cum stung in the back of Alec's throat and a huge wad of it spilled out of Alec's mouth onto the floor. Alec twisted his fingers into the tread of the carpet as if it were his lifeline, even though he knew it could give him no leverage. If Alec didn't already know of the warlock's endless stamina, he would be hopeful that would be the end of it. Maybe he would get to sleep. Maybe he would get to go home. But Alec knew better. This was only the beginning.

Magnus looked down at Alec, tilting his head to the side. "Now you've gone and made a mess on my floor." He sighed, as if dealing with a bothersome child. "Get up." He ordered, nudging Alec with his foot. Alec groaned and shook his head. he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to ever move again. Or at least until he could breathe again and maybe felt a little less vulnerable. He wouldn't care if Magnus fucked him right them and there, without lube, as long as he didn't have to get up from that stretch of the floor. Magnus yanked him up by his elbow anyway, and Alec struggled to stand as the warlock pulled him to wherever they were going, Alec's eyes still screwed tightly shut. He stumbled and fell several times, and every time he wished that the warlock would just leave him there. Magnus shoved Alec through the open door of his bedroom, letting him drop to the bed. "Don't be lazy." He snapped, circling the teen. "Hold up your legs."

Alec winced at the impact onto the bed. He felt like he had already been brutally beaten, although what little damage which had actually been done to him had been mostly healed already. Alec tried to obey Magnus's orders, but even if he did understand what the warlock was asking of him in this haze, he didn't think he was strong enough at the moment to lift his legs. He attempted only for them to flop back on the bed, reminding him painfully of his horribly burnt ankles. "I'm nawtying to bela-zy," he slurred,"I'se jus'r'lly tired, Maggie. Maggie, please lemme sleep."

"Oh really?" Magnus asked lowly, moving to Alec's side. He knelt, turning the teen's face towards him. "And what would you be willing to give for a few hour's sleep?" He asked, sounding curious. Alec blinked at the man, trying to focus on his answer so as not to say anything stupid. He tried to think of the least evil that he could. he wanted to say _Anything. Anything if you just let me sleep _but he knew just how stupid that was. He furrowed his brow, thinking hard, and came up with something he thought that maybe, just maybe he could bear.

"I'll wear the cock ring," He said softly. Out of all the toys Magnus had ever brought out, it was the one he hated the most. He had only let Magnus use it once, and that was because he hadn't known what it was. It was horrible to be held on the brink of orgasm for what could be hours, to know that you should have gone over long ago, but this one little metal ring wouldn't let you. Alec would do anything to avoid going through it again, but he thought that maybe, just maybe he could survive it if Magnus let his sleep. "Just lemme sleep first. Please. Lemme sleep."

Magnus tilted his head to the side, as if considering. "Fine." He finally said, standing up. "I've got some things to take care of. Get your sleep while you can." With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alec let out a shaky breath of relief when he heard the door to the bed room close. He pulled the yellow sheets of Magnus's bed tight around him, making him feel less vulnerable under the safe cover of the cloth. His body shivered anyway, despite the fact that he was to warm under the sheets. He was pretty sure he was in shock. He didn't care. Magnus was leaving him alone for a bit. What he really should do is take advantage of it and try to run, but Alec was too tired to care. He didn't want to run, or risk getting caught and lose his chance to rest. He just wanted to sleep, and maybe when he woke up this would all just be a horrible nightmare.

It was difficult for Alec to drift off into any kind of sleep with the constant violent shudders that rocked his entire body, but eventually he fell int an uneasy sleep, drifting in and out of partial consciousness. Every little sound set him off, but he was so tired that after the first startle, he was immediately back to as close to asleep as he could get. He pulled the sheets tighter around him and tried to ride out this little eye in the storm, hopeful that when it passed, he could endure what was left of the hurricane and come out okay.

Magnus' hands waved lightly through the air, carving runes that pulsed with heat around the walls of the loft. They were meant to keep people out and away from his home. More importantly they kept people inside as well. Alec wouldn't be able to leave without his permission, whether or not the warlock was conscious or not. He cleared out his schedule for the rest of the week, deciding to focus his attentions on the Shadowhunter. His fingers twitched when he remembered the look on Alec's face when he'd begged for sleep. It was hard to imagine that someone who looked so pathetic could have plotted against him. Magnus shook his head, chasing the thought away. That wasn't the point anymore, the point was that Alec was here, and he had a few hours of to prepare. Already dinner was cooking on the stove. After all, Magnus needed something to eat, and Alec would too. He would get it eventually if he proved that he could behave properly. A whiny meow startled Magnus out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the Chairman pawing his bedroom door.

"Let him sleep." Magnus snapped, turning away from the cat. "He'll be needing it."

* * *

A/N: As previously stated, this is a collaboration between myself and Caithrine Glidewell. We're actually working on another collab fic called "Good Boy". It's posted on her account, and features Master/slave Malec (though a lot more fluff). Head over and check it out!

Reviews are forever loved~


End file.
